In recent years, as light emission efficiency improves and light emission amount increases, a light source device is being put in practical use which uses an LED (light emitting diode) that has a long life, small power consumption, and is environmentally friendly. Besides, as a light source device that is used as a backlight of a liquid crystal display device and the like, conventionally, a CCFL (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) was the most common But, because of progress in the LED technology in recent years, an LED starts being used as a light source portion in place of the CCFL.
Besides, by using such an LED, it becomes possible to achieve thickness reduction and light weight of a light source device and display device. Further, because the LED has an energy saving effect, a long time use becomes possible by using a predetermined-capacity battery.
Because of this, application to a mobile tablet terminal which uses such a light source device and a display device is underway. And, by incorporating a tuner into such a display device, it is possible to obtain a liquid crystal television that achieves energy saving, thickness reduction, and light weight.
To obtain a mobile terminal that achieves small size and light weight, is easy to mobile and has good viewing, it is preferable that an entire display surface is an image display screen. In other words, in a light source device obtained by unitarily assembling a backlight unit, a front cabinet and a front cover, and in a display device obtained by unitarily assembling a liquid crystal panel unit including a backlight, a front cabinet and a front cover, an assembly structure is desirable which can achieve a narrow frame in such a way that the entire surface becomes a display screen.
For example, as to display devices such as a liquid crystal television and the like, by using a fitting type front cabinet and front cover, efficient assembling is attempted, and a display device is already proposed, in which either one of the front cabinet and front cover is provided with a grove portion, the groove portion is provided with a plurality of claw portions opposing each other, the other one is provided with a tongue piece portion having hole portions that engage with the claw portions, and the front cabinet and the front cover are assembled by fitting to each other (e.g, patent literature 1).